


You Snooze, You Lose.

by Cryybabyy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Break Up, But the Papyruses are taller, F/M, Its a waste of time, Love is hard, Multi, Papyrus a savage boi, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sans Is A Dick, Sanses are tall, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), did i also mention that this is a slow burn?, jk im kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryybabyy/pseuds/Cryybabyy
Summary: As the saying goes, "You don't know what you got till it's gone."Sucks to be Sans, cause he's going to find that out the hard way.And when I say the hard way, I mean by his alternative versions of him and his brother getting involved of the situation.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Shouldn't Have Let Go (If I Realized I Loved You Sooner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094536) by [TheFearlessArmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy). 



> Hey, hey, hey! First fanfic up and running :) I would like to give TheFearlessArmy a big, big thank you for giving me inspiration! Honestly, you are amazing <3 It's a slow burn at first, but it'll get there eventually. The more you read the deeper it gets and it'll get better (hopefully).

_"Hey. Listen, kid... we need to talk... you... you are amazing, a beautiful woman who I care for very much, but I can't go for another day lying to you. What? No! No! I am not cheating on you– I- I swear to Stars I haven't! Just take a deep breath, breathe slowly... there we go... so, this is going to be tough but you have to let me explain... I know the past few days have been hard for you... for me... for us. I've been keeping myself busy, I've been sleeping on the couch rather than beside you on the bed, and as you may have noticed, I've been avoiding to say 'I love you'... Oh no... oh no, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I really am. But you have to understand that I don't love you that way anymore. I can't hide the fact that I'm not. It's not healthy for us. I've attempted my best to feel that spark again, but I just can't find it. I've lost it... (Y/N), I think it's better if we break up, give each other some space. But hey, we could always stay as friends, right?...heh... I'm- I'm sorry."_

**_2 years later..._ **

"3... 2... 1... Happy new years!"

The fireworks launched upwards through the sky, trailing strings of glitters before bursting into colorful patterns. The crowd ooh's and ahh's with delight as they watched the spectacle, celebrating the end of 2018 and the start of 2019.

You, on the other hand, was busy sipping your glass of wine, zoning out while your cousin, Laurene, talks about her new year resolution. Honestly, you didn't care about what she has to say, but you nod your head anyway, even if your attention was on the couple that had just finished making out when the clock stroke 12. A familiar sharp tug in your chest was enough to make your facial expression turn sour. Stars, you hate couples.

Laurene noticed and followed your eyes to where you were glancing. She snorted, "Seriously? What did they ever do to you?"

"Nothing," You mumbled, breaking your sight at the two lovebirds and focused on your wine. You swirled it around, watching it turn to a little whirlpool before taking a sip, enjoying the tang mixture of sweet, sour and bitter on your taste buds.

"Girly, that's like, your fourth glass. I think you should start laying it off and drink water. Or else you're going to regret it in the morning."

"Ugh, too late, I think I already am," You sighed, shutting your eyes for a few seconds, already feeling the heavy thumps on the side of your head. Bringing your free hand to your temples, you hoped to at least ease the pain by massaging it with your thumb and middle finger, pressing it in a circular motion. "Fuck. I just remembered I have a flight to catch at 8."

She hums, "Oh yeah. You're going back to Ebott City where your skele-"

"Where I have a job to do and a house to clean," You interfered. You did not want her to finish her sentence. "I've been gone for two years. I've moved on, and I am capable of handling things well on my own."

Laurene grins cheekily. She certainly knows how to get your panties in a twist, "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, girly. Don't get so uptight about it."

"Well sorry," You rolled your eyes as you held back the urge to pinch her sides. "I just thought I made it very clear that we do not talk about...  _that_."

"And we're not," she said. "Here, give it to me and drink this water," She stole the glass off your hand and chugged it before you could retort a word, then tossed a bottle of water that she had been holding and, you not having the durability to catch at the state you are currently in, it dropped on your foot. She laughed even harder as you cussed out a line of pretty words, "Come on, let's get out of here. Don't want you to get a hissy fit just by looking at couples."

That earned her a slap on the shoulder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was no secret that you were afraid of heights, especially when your 35,000 feet and more in the sky. No surprises either that the old woman that sat beside you for the next 8-hour flight could sense your anxiety with your fidgety behavior and mumbling prayers. Though it was safe to say that you made it out without vomiting on her, so, congratulations, you deserve a pat on the back.

"Taxi!" You hollered, waving an arm frantically to the yellow car. The driver- er, the driver monster, noticed your call for attention and pulled up in front of you, stepped out of the vehicle and helped carry your luggage into the boot. You hopped inside the passenger seat and buckled your seat belt. After telling him the address of the location you wanted to go, you relaxed your muscles as you watched the landscape change from tall buildings and busy streets to well-built houses with picket fences.

You felt in peace for a second, knowing that you're finally back home and could start going back to work, but that was when before the realization kicked in. Outside, you seemed quiet and carefree, but on the inside, you were a nervous train wreck, only stars above can help you now. Your heart pounded aggressively against your chest, and the palm of your hands began to sweat.

_No more running away, it's been two years, I've picked myself up, and gotten my shit together. There is no turning back. I am here, and I am home. If I see him, I could ignore him. Keep my head forward and my chin up. I will not show him that I am weak. I am independent, strong and can do whatever the fuck I want to do without anyone telling me._

"Excuse me, Miss?" The driver spoke, causing you to snap out of your daze. You sat up straight from your seat and turned your head around to observe your surrounding, the street looking so familiar.  _I'm- I'm-_ "You're here."

"Indeed I am," You whispered. You paid the driver and told him to keep the change. He smiled and thanked you as you both exited the vehicle. As he removed your luggage out of the boot, you stared at the white, marbled pillared house and suddenly felt nostalgic.

 _Home_.

"Thank you," You said as the driver went back to his car. He waved a hand, and you waved back. You didn't watch him leave as you were too excited to open the doors and throw yourself back onto your sweet bed. Dragging the luggage behind you, you began fishing for the keys in your pocket, totally unaware of your mailbox being full.

You threw the doors wide open, a massive grin stretched across your face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, you had to go out for food shopping. You weren't surprised to know that most of the food in the pantry and fridge had gone off. And the house was covered in dust, and the garden had gone wild. Not to mention the pool, Stars, the pool looked disgusting. You needed to get somebody to clean that.

"Hello," Says the purple-bunny-monster-shopkeeper as you entered through the door. She gasped as she saw you, "Dear Asgore! You're back!"

You giggled, "And better."

"How are you? It has been too long since I last saw you! Where did you go? Your sudden disappearance was honestly a shock. It almost made everyone to think that you were dead! But luckily, Undyne told us that you had to visit your cousin from another country."

"Yeah, it was sudden, but hey," You shrugged. "At least I'm back in Ebott City, and I'm here to buy a lot of food."

"Well, I shouldn't be distracting you," She shoos you with her hands. "We'll talk later."

You nodded and borrowed a trolley, pushing it to the first aisle. You grabbed a couple of things you needed, a few things you wanted. A couple of rows down, you suddenly came to a halt when your eye caught something that made your soul beat faster than sonic.

It was a skeleton that had the structure of very thick bones, and no doubt about it was he a head or two taller, wearing a black jacket with fur lined on the hood. He was rummaging through the condiment aisle and has two bottles of what seemed to be like mustard in his bony hands. He must've noticed you standing there, gawking at him like an idiot because he had snapped his head towards your direction. 

Your breathing hitched.

_Sans? No, it can't be. He doesn't have sharp teeth with a golden tooth. This guy has one eye light, and it's red. He has scars on face and wears no blue._

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He spoke as his grin widens, stars above, his voice was lower, huskier and darker than Sans. Not that it was bothering you. Wow, it's suddenly feeling hot.

"I- Uh- I- I gotta go," You stammered your way out and moved further away. Heat rushed up to your face, and your soul was beating even more. That was embarrassing. You heard him chuckle and that was enough to make your knees weak. You turned to a sharp turn and almost ran yourself into somebody, somebody who was also a skeleton.

"Kid?"


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter with Sans and Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy shit, thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos. You guys hyped me up too much :DD

Saying his name felt weird on your tongue, you didn't mean to emphasize it harshly that he winces uncomfortably. Your eyes averted his and focused on the macaroni shells that were on sale for half the price.  _Mmm, macaroni and cheese sound nice for dinner. Or maybe add some butter chicken into it. Ooh! Ooh! Perhaps-_

"H-how, er, how have you been?" He asks, abruptly breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Been good," You replied, eyes still concentrated on the shells.

"Great! I mean, good, that's good, good that you've been good," He laughs nervously. He brought a hand behind his neck to scratch as he tries to think of something to keep the conversation alive. Or maybe you didn't want to. You didn't ask how he was going, and you're obviously avoiding to look at him, so perhaps he should leave you alone. After all, nobody wants to talk to their ex in the middle of a supermarket when they haven't seen each other in two years. Just as he was about to give up on talking to you, you surprised him when you finally asked the question back. "Me? Oh, yeah, I've been doing fine. Perfectly fine, no doubt about it, kid."

You cringed. Stars above he called you kid, your name would have been perfectly fine. You quietly chuckled nervously.  _Fuck, now no one's talking. It'd be great if the ground would, I don't know, magically open up and eat me so I could get the hell out in this awkward state._

"-Misses you."

You stiffened, eyes now finally darted to Sans' nervous face.  _What did he say?_  "Pardon?"

"I said, Papyrus misses you."

 _Oh. Right. Yeah, Papyrus, not Sans. Why should it he anyway?_  You forced a small smile, "Tell him I missed him too and that I'm sorry that I hadn't replied to any of his texts-"

"Well, well, well. Glad to see you again sweetheart."

You yelped, startled by someone's rough, sexy voice.  _Wait, what._  You turned around to meet something red. Oh, hold on, that's somebody's sweater. You craned your neck and froze from surprise.

It was him, the skeleton guy that looked just like Sans, only a tad scarier.

He was standing very close that he's trespassing your space bubble. Now was the right time for a sinkhole to happen.

"Heh, you look prettier up close," He winked. "Cute too when you blush." Oh Stars, you were feeling woozy.

"Red," Sans interfered. "Leave (Y/N) alone."  _Oh, oh so now you're going to say my name, you douchebag!_

"Hold up," Red raised both his hands in defense. "(Y/N)? As in, like, what, Sans' (Y/N)? Sans'  _ex_ -girlfriend (Y/N)?"

"The one and only," You muttered, oh-so-loudly. Sans cringed beside you, face bright blue. Whoops.

Red gawked as his eye-light darts back and forth to you and Sans. Then wheezed out a chortle, "No fucking way, you're his ex?! Sans, you sonovabitch, you have no idea what you had just done."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" You raised a brow, arms crossed under your chest and looked directly at Red, your foot tapping impatiently for an answer. Fear suddenly tossed out the window.

He smirked at your sudden boost of confidence. One minute you were shaking your boots, then the next, you were getting sassy. Oh boy, Red liked that very much. He licked his teeth. His grin widens as you let out a small squeak escape from your lips from the sight of his red, glowing tongue. He could do more than merely make you squeak. "It means sweetheart-"

"It means that he has no idea what he's talking about," Sans intervened, again.

"Oh no, but I certainly want to know," You pushed on.

Red gave out a little 'hmph', "Nah, don't worry about it, sweetcheeks. Nothing important." He shrugged.

You stood there annoyed, eyeing Red closely, "Whatever, fine. Could you at least tell me why do you two look like twins?"

Red seemed to be grinning like a Cheshire cat by that question, "Ever heard of the alternative-"

"Cousins," Ouch. Interrupted again by Sans. "Red is my cousin. So are Edge, Blue, and Stretch."

"Edge, Blue and Stretch?"

"Edge is my bro," Red explained.

"Does he by anything chance looks similarly like Papyrus?"

"Yeah," He snerked. "But more intimidating looking."

"Oh."

"Hey, maybe you should come by and visit us for dinner," He looms closer to your face. Ah, there it was, your cute blush. "You already know where we live, don't you?"

"Y-yes-"

"Cool, I'll see you there, sweetheart," In a blink of an eye, he disappears out of existence. A bottle of mustard dropped on the ground. Not even 10 seconds in, he reappears. "Whoops," He picks the bottle up and shoves it in his jacket. He winks and vanishes again.

"I think he didn't pay for that," You said.

"He didn't," Sans sighed. "Look, kid-" You glared at him. "- (Y/N), you don't have to go."

"Oh but, Sans," A smile crept on your face. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you meet the rest of the skeles. Better buckle your seat belts baby cause it's gon be a wild ride. Update might take a while :P


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the eyes of Sans. Then pov changed back to second (?) view.  
> Red and Sans gets rowdy, yeehaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied when I said the update might take a while. Happy early April Fools HAHAHA

She was like a bunny, a small, curious and innocent bunny that was thrown into a pack of wolves, circling her as they would before pouncing on their prey.

 

Usually, the bunny would be pissing themselves in fear. Only, (Y/N) is not a bunny. Was she curious though? Yes. Innocent? Eh, not so much. Small? Very. So, technically, she would be a bunny in other life. But that's not the point. The point is, she's trapped in a middle of a circle, hawked with careful eyes by three other skeletons.

"Are you done making her uncomfortable?" I asked, toning down a bark. In the corner of my peripheral vision, Red was standing on the other side of the room, giving me a sly grin. Just as I could snap my head towards his direction, with my magic already fuming in my bones, ready to be activated, his attention was turned back to (Y/N). I growled.

_I growled?_

Dragging a hand onto my face and rubbing my temple, I let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, seriously, stop circling her and step back. It's giving me a headache just watching you three act immaturely."

_Well, that did nothing at all._

Red snickered, "Or maybe-" I flinched as he abruptly teleported beside me, and in a whispery voice, he says, "You're jealous."

I stiffened, feeling my skull heat up. I glared my sockets to Red, asshole feeling so cocky. His grin was wide as ever, that one golden tooth glistening under the light, and his posture relaxed with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. As same as any other Sanses (Stretch included) would do. 

I quickly flickered my eye-lights towards (Y/N) to see if she had heard what he had said. Thank stars above, she was busy too distracted.

"Fuck off," I snarled back at Red.

"Shouldn't you be telling that to them?"

_This motherfucker- No, no. Calm down, Sans. You're better than this. He's just toying with you. Don't let him get under your skin. She can do whatever the fuck she wants to do because she does not belong to you. You have no rights to get infuriated just because there are three skeletons, one version of me and two versions of Papyrus, crowding her. It's not like they're going to make a move on her. Edge despises humans. Blue seems too childish, even though he's the same age as me, and Stretch, okay maybe he will, but she wouldn't go for someone who smokes, wouldn't she? Ugh, fuck, but she's curious about magic, he'll surely impress her with his magic cigarettes._

"Something in your mind,  _Sansy_?" Red coos playfully, leaning in closer to my face. "Or, perhaps, hmm, someone, someone at all? Like, oh, I don't know, an  _ex_?"

"Fuck  _you_ ," I hissed. "We're friends."  _Right?_

"Ah, yes, friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just take away the ex and the girl, and you got yourself a friend," He smugs."Aww, no need to get all pouty, I'm sure she'll give you the attention you need."

My left eye socket twitched, "Can you piss off?"

"Nah, I think I'm good," He shrugs.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" My tone firm but hushed, not wanting to attract any other's attention.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Than-"

"I want her."

"E-excuse me?" I sputtered.

"I want her body, her mind, her soul."

 _What the hell? He can't have her!_  "You can't have her!"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you also tell that to the others, I'm sure we are all thinking of having her for ourselves. Even my brother, The Great and Terrible Papyrus, wants her. We all do! You want to know why?"

"I don't need to hear the fucking reason why-"

"She's your goddamn soulmate! Face the facts, Sans! Alternative universe, alternative versions. She shares the same fucking soul as our ones back home!"

"Then why get mine when you already have one in your universe?!"

Red seemed to be stunned by my question. He certainly didn't see that one coming. I waited for an answer. I watched his expression mixed into grief, anger, and guilt.

When he said nothing, I asked another question, "What... what happened to her? In your universe?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"-It does-"

"-What matters is that I get another chance of getting her back."

"Another chance? What do you mean another chance?!"

"I want  _her_."

That did it.

"She's not yours!"

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

All heads turned to the two skeletons brawling on the ground, shocked and confused. Edge was the first to react, a sharp bone in his hand, "What in the dickens are you baby bones doing?!"

Red pushed Sans off his chest, making him tumble away and hit the couch. Sans was ready to pounce again when Edge threw the bone between them, blocking Sans' view of Red.

"He started it!" Both Sans said in unison, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, because I'm going to end it," Edge scowled, picking his brother off the floor and throwing him over his broad shoulder. "It's giving me a headache watching you two act immaturely. I expect this kind of thing from Red, but surely not from you, Sans. Papyrus would be very disappointed."

Sans winced. His brother would be disappointed in him. Luckily, he wasn't here to see it happen, he was at Undyne's, watching anime. Edge stomped upstairs, still carrying Red who sneakily flipped Sans the phalange and whirled it around. Sans hissed and copied his action. The bone attack disappears as soon as Edge turned to the corner, a hole left on the floorboards.

Blue was still left adorably puzzled on what had just happened, but quickly snapped back into reality, the stars in his eye sockets twinkled brighter, "Human, I must leave to cook for dinner tonight! Mweh heh heh! Brother, since Papyrus is not here to help me cook, you shall be assisting me!" Then quickly ran into the kitchen. Stretch looked at (Y/N) and winked before following his brother, leaving her still bewildered and alone with Sans who was sitting on the ground where Red had pushed him.

Sans avoided her gaze and felt her light footsteps coming towards him. She sat down beside him, keeping a decent distance between them, "What was that all about?" She asked. "And don't you dare excuse your way out of here, Sans Comic."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing, it was  _nothing_ , he says," She mocked. "Yeah, totally nothing at all. Is that what you're also going to say to Papyrus once he gets home? Because you and I both know that he wouldn't fall for that. He's  _not_ stupid, Sans!"

"I didn't say he was stupid!" Sans snapped, magic once again boiling in his bones. She flinched from the sight of his magic activating.  _No. No. Don't get scared, please. Don't be scared of me._ Sans sighed as he concentrates to simmer his magic down, "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Damn right I am," You grumbled, cheeks puffed, and arms crossed under your chest. Sans chuckled at your stubborn behavior. Your shoulders relaxed from the sound of his chuckle rumbling in his ribcage. You sure missed the sound of that.  _No, I don't._  "So, what made you tackle down Red?"

Sans shrugged, "He was pissing me off." You weren't buying any of that shit, so you waited for more explanation. "He was pissing me off because he was being cocky."

"Nope, I need more than that."

Sans sighed, "Fine, he was pissing me off because he was being a cocky asshole who thinks he could get whatever he wants, whenever he wants."

"Okay, that does seem reasonable enough. What does he want?"

 _You_. "This girl."

"Well, if he wants the girl so badly, why don't you let him be?"

_Because he doesn't belong to you, not in this universe. This is my universe. You're my soulmate. Mine. Yeah, I'll admit it, I fucked up. By the time I had gotten my head out of my ass, I was drunk at Grillby's, wondering what the fuck did I do. That was a month we broke up, and you were somewhere across the globe. I tried to call or text you but it seemed you blocked my number, even in UnderNet. I guess I deserved that. Stars above, I don't also deserve for a second chance, but there is no way in hell is anyone getting you._

"Sans?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer my question, you were just staring at me."

"Sorry, what was the question?"

You bit back a bark but didn't bother hiding to roll your eyes. Sans grinned, he knew you didn't like to repeat your words, "You know what? Nevermind."

He chuckled, just as he was about to open his mouth, even if his jaws are fused together, the doorknob rattles, followed by the voice of The Great Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure about this chapter. I've re-reading it and been deleting it. It's 1:55- no 1:56 am and I am tired af.
> 
> But...
> 
> Hey, you should follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/she-a-crybaby). You can talk to me there, ask questions and whatnot :)) I just made the account not long ago and I haven't posted anything yet.
> 
> You guys are AMAZING, don't let anyone tell you you're not. Or I'mma have to beat their asses.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a savage. Stretch is a flirt. Red and Edge are weird. And Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you. Please take care of yourself because someone really cares for you.

"P-papyrus," You gasped as your body was lifted two feet off the ground. His strong arms coiled tightly around your waist, nuzzling his cheekbones against yours. You giggled, as you wiggled, "Alright, dude, you can put me down now!"

Papyrus obeyed and settled you back on the ground. As you craned your neck to look at him, a sudden rush of guilt washed over you. Orange tears were prickling the corner of his eye socket, though his grin was wide as ever. You wished you had replied to his text more often. Stars you felt like a dick.

"Human," He said. His voice wavers but kept it well-hidden. "I have missed you!"

"I-I missed you too, Paps. I'm sorry for not replying back. I just wanted some space from all the mess that had happened, y'know?" You explained, bitting your bottom lip and twiddling with your thumb.

His face softens and placed a hand on your shoulder, "I know, Human. What my brother did was," He paused for a second to think of the right term to describe what he wanted to imply. You leaned in closer, waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence. _Hurtful? Ungrateful?_ "I believe people call it, 'a dick move'."

You bit your lip from laughing. Sans grunted behind you, "Bro, I'm right here. In the same room as you. I can hear what you're saying loud and clear."

"Good," He said. "That means your hearing is doing fine."

Laughter erupted within the walls from upstairs and in the kitchen. Sans threw his hoodie over his skull and pulled onto the strings to cover his blushing face from humiliation. With one, two steps, he disappeared from the living room. It was hilarious, but, you felt sorry. Though Sans may have left a deep scar in your soul, he at least deserves forgiveness. Right? _I'll talk to him later on._

"I believe you are here to stay for dinner?" Papyrus asked. You nodded. "Wonderful! It's just like old times! Oh, I was wondering, Human."

"Hmm?"

"Who invited you?"

"Red," You answered. He looked at you in disbelief, clearly thrown off by surprise with your answer. You cocked your head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He blurted out, eyes darting away to avoid yours. "I should go and help with the cooking. Make yourself comfortable!" And off he went, dashing into the kitchen to assist Blue with tonight's dinner. Stretch entering back in the living room just as Papyrus left.

"Hey, _honey_ ," He waved, a bottle of honey in his hand. He grinned as you were quick to catch up with his joke.

You walked over to the green couch that you couldn't believe was still there, and grabbed the TV remote. You patted the empty seat beside you, gesturing for him to come and join you. He smirked and accepted your offer.

"Hey, Stretch? Why do they call you Stretch?" You asked.

"I don't know," He shrugs. His grin grows as an idea came across his mind. As you were flicking through Netflix, he _stretched_ , intentionally making sure you noticed, adding a little yawn for spice before draping an arm on the back of the couch, making it look like he has his arm around your shoulder.

You looked over at him, your cheeks burning and your lips twitching to a smirk, "Smooth move."

"Thank you," He wiggled his browbone, causing to snort a laugh. You slapped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from embarrassing yourself even further. "Aww," He teased. "That was so cute!"

You rolled your eyes and shoved him off, " _Buzz_ off."

Now it was his turn to snort.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

After 20 minutes in watching The Bee Movie, Papyrus peeked his head in the room, "Human, do you mind if you could tell the others to come down for dinner?"

"I can do that," Stretch insisted. But Papyrus cuts him off, telling him that Blue needs him to help prepare the table. Stretch sighed and pushed himself off the couch. You already missed the smell of honey close to you. Wait, what.

As the two skeletons disappeared, you tracked your way upstairs and turned to the corner where Edge and Red went. There were six doors, three each from one side and across each other, each decorated individually. The first door had glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars, planets and moon. You knew that was Sans' as he was a fanatic over space. Across from it was a collage of sports cars, Papyrus'. A simple two words of **'F u c k** O f **f'** graffitied, Red's. There were posters of Metallica, Slipknot, AC/DC and other iconic bands, Edge's. And lastly, Stretch's and Blue's. You guessed Stretch was the one with the Vape Nation logo on it, and Blue was the one with the anime posters.

You decided to leave Sans last.

"Red?" You called as you knocked.

"Door's unlocked," His voice muffled behind the door.

You twisted the doorknob and pushed yourself in. _Stars above, it's so dark inside, how can anyone navigate their way around here?_

You spotted a single red eye-light focused on you. An icy shiver traveled down your spine, "Dinner's ready."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec," He said. Even with little light, you could still make out his sharp teeth, especially his golden tooth. "Hey, doll. Can you come here for a sec?"

You were hesitant, but it's not like he's going to pounce on you like a wild animal. You shuffled carefully across the carpet, accidentally bumping into something more than twice.

"Obedient," He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You were always obedient."

"I am so lost."

Silence. Now you were very uncomfortable. His eye-light never leaving you.

Just as you were about to leave, he commanded, "Stop." And you did, another round of silence before he began to laugh.

_Did I miss a joke here or something? Am I not getting it? Should I laugh?_

"Okay, sweetheart, you can go now," He moved his hand in a 'shooing' motion. You were quick on your feet and bolted out of there. As you closed the door, you unmistakenly heard him whimper.

You headed for the next door.

You were about to hit your knuckles against the door when it abruptly opened, and lo-and-behold, there stood Edge with his hands on his hipbone, a deep scowl on his face.

"D-dinner?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" He growls, leaning over to meet eye-to-eye.

You shriveled, and he smirked, "A-a statement?"

He looked you over from head to toe before giving a little 'hmph' and striding past you with his long, fine-ass legs. Honestly, you thought that he would be harder than his brother. You let out a sigh. You turned around and to your surprise, Sans was already standing behind you.

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed, placing a hand over your pounding heart.

"Sorry," He sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his skull. "Hey, can we talk for a quick minute?"

"Sure. I was going to talk to you after dinner anyway... So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About us."

"Us? Sans, I thought you said that there wasn't an 'us'," You frowned, arms crossed under your chest. "Two years ago, you said-"

"I know what I said," He cut her off, not wanting her to finish her sentence. He took deep breaths before starting again, "Look, I don't want bad blood between us. I-I-" _I miss you._ "I don't want to keep fighting. And-" _And I love you._ "I don't want Papyrus to worry. So I was hoping if-" _You could take me back?_ "We could be friends again?"

When you didn't answer, he began to sweat ferociously, "O-or not, if you don't want to. I mean it's your choice, not mine. It's okay if you don't want to start over again. I guess I don't deserve a second chance, but if-"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, as in?"

"Okay, let's be friends again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M U S T R E A D!
> 
> Okay, for the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna need you to pick what's going to happen. You're going to be spending with the skeletons individually. (Sorry, but Sans is not included. I got plans for him.)
> 
> \- Red  
> \- Edge  
> \- Stretch  
> \- Blue  
> \- Papyrus
> 
> Like, let's say... You and Blue went out swimming. Or Red invited you to go to the movies him but all of a sudden *bam* Stretch comes to cockblock Red. I may not do all, but hey, I like to give people what they want in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support, you guys are a star in my eyes :)) (It's currently 2:43 am. I need to break this habbit.)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not updating for a while (even though it had only been a few days). Thank you for being supporting :) You guys are astounding!

Dinner with the boys was surprisingly fun, besides for the part where they would talk over each other across the table, though that was mostly Papyrus, Blue and Edge. 

While as for their brothers, they would listen, and when the timing is right, they would tell horrible and senseless puns (that you would confess to having a soft spot for), only to get whacked behind the skull. 

You would be included in their conversation, and you would answer back with ease, but most of the time, you stayed quiet, observant. The cogs in your brain turning as your eyes jumped back and forth from one face to another. 

Red and Blue looked almost identical to Sans, as well as Edge and Stretch to Papyrus. But at the same time, they're not.

The Hot-Headed brothers were, well, hot-headed and held a tense vibe in the air. 

Usually, you weren't the one to be rude, but it was hard to look away when Edge's nasty scar that ran down his left eye-socket was very noticeable. He noticed your goggling. 

"What do you want, human?" He spat, forcing himself to keep an irritated scowl and not let that smirk twitching at the corner of his teeth show. 

As much as he enjoyed getting your attention, he will not allow himself to admit it. He does let his walls down easily. 

Your face flushed bright red, embarrassed that you got caught. You bowed your head and apologized. 

He scoffed, rolling his eye-lights at you, and continued talking about his day. 

_He's 100% a tsundere._

Beside him was Red with his third bottle of mustard, his eyelids half-lidded and his posture was droopy, uncomfortably slouched forward. His head would abruptly jerk upwards before it could hit the hard surface of the table. 

When you first met Red, it got you thinking it was Sans going through a phase. You fought back a giggle. 

Though he does resembles Sans in a way, just a lot sturdier with bones as thick as your arm, with or without his jacket. He has teeth sharper than knives with one tooth made of gold. 

There were scars visible enough if the light hits the right angle, counting more than you could with your fingers and toes. 

 _He and his brother must've been through a lot._ You wondered.  _What happened? How does he only have one eye-light? Can he see through it?_

So many questions rummaged through your head that you barely felt the tug on your sleeve. And when that didn't work, Blue had to clear his throat multiple times to pull you back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, Blue," You said.

He waved a hand, "It's okay. Though, Miss Human, I have a question to ask." You hummed, gesturing him to go on. "Are you, by any chance, free on Friday?" 

You thought for a second before answering back with an affirmative nod. You were free for the rest of the week until you could start working next Monday. 

He gasped, the smile on his face widens, his stars twinkle brighter than before. He leaned in, "Would you like to accompany me to the new butterfly conservatory that had just opened up?"

"Butterfly conservatory, huh? I've never been to one," You admitted. "Sure!"

"Magnificent, it's a date!"

You choked. 

Everyone around the table choked. 

Blue carelessly overlooked the expressions he was getting and was only happy that you accepted his invitation. 

In the corner of your eyes, Sans was forcing a grin, and Stretch, oh boy, you did not like the look of his dead eyes. 

You nervously laughed, scratching the itch behind your back. No one continued their conversation after that but to finish their plate in awkward silence. 

Blue surely is something. Charming and very straightforward. He wore his armor and hardly takes it off. Not that you were complaining or anything, it does define his well sculpt bones. He was energetic, always running around the place and never seem to stay in one spot. 

It was almost as if he was a Papyrus version of Sans- _A Papyrus version of Sans? Wait, hold on a minute. Would that make Stretch a Sans version of Papyrus? It would make sense. He's nothing like Papyrus or Edge. He's lazy, and he tells Star awful jokes. He wears an orange jumpered-hoodie and cargo shorts, no armor. And he drinks honey, something Red and Sans would do. Huh. What a coincidence._

"Oh, would you look at that, everyone has finished eating! Who would like to wash the-" Before Papyrus could finish his sentence, the boys jumped out of their seats and yelled out 'dibs not doing' before rushing out of the dining room to the living room. You would've sweatdropped if anime was real. Papyrus sighed and began picking up empty plates, "Looks like I'm going to be doing the dishes."

You frowned. Papyrus waved off your gratitude of helping him, but you weren't backing down that easily. He figured there was no point of stopping you and just let you do your thing. 

You prepared the sink with hot water and soap while he gathered the dirty dishes. He chose to do the drying and placing them back since you can't reach the higher shelves. He didn't want either any of you getting wet, so he grabbed two aprons, one for you and the other for him. He is such a sweet bean. 

While he watched and waited, he hums a cheerful tune, swaying gently in time. It didn't take you long to realize it was the same piece Sans sings to you when you have trouble sleeping during a storm.

_The sky was dark and gloomy with ominous black clouds, and the wind picked up, screaming and howling like a murderer in the night._

_T_ _he first crack of lightning rented the air, and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder echoed overhead. Rain fell hard like tiny bullets against the window, as if demanding to be let in._

_You whimpered, huddling your body closer towards Sans, and gripping onto his shirt tighter as every flash of lightning strikes and every rumble of thunder. His eyes flew open, startled from your trembling form._

_His soul fluttered inside his ribcage._

_Stars above, you looked stunning even if there was drool dribbling from the corner of your lips._

_Another round of lighting and thunder and you were shaking even more. He combed his phalanges through your hair, knowing that it will help you relax and remind you that he was there to keep you safe._

_You felt his chest vibrate as he began humming a soft lullaby that he learned back in Waterfalls. You sighed in pure bliss._

_"I love you," He whispered, placing a soft kiss on your head._

_"I love you too."_

"Nyeh, Human?" Papyrus waved a hand in front of your face. You blinked a couple of times before recovering back to the present. "Is something the matter? You've held onto that plate for quite a while. Not to mention you've confessed your love to it. I did not know you had a thing towards a silver platter."

"Confessed my what- Oh," You giggled, finished rising the suds off before passing the plate to Papyrus. "Sorry Paps, I must've spaced out."

"I could tell," He finished drying the plates and stacked it in one of the wall cabinets. You grabbed the cups and restored them into the drawer. "You were thinking of something, yes?" 

You nodded. 

"And I suppose you have questions you want to have answers to?" You sheepishly smiled and shrugged. He hanged the rag back onto one of the handles of the drawer and leaned against the counter. "You may ask me some questions, but I cannot promise you I will answer them all."

You raised a brow, curious about why, but you didn't want to push it, "When did your cousins come?"

"Six months after your departure."

"Where did they come from?"

"Same place where Sans and I grew up."

"How come I've never heard you had cousins. I thought there were only two skeleton monsters."

"Pass."

You stared tensely at his face, reading any signs of any false answer, "Okay then. Tell me something about them."

Papyrus thought for a while, thoroughly thinking of the right words to say. Sans explicitly told him not to say anything that could expose who they are and how they got into this timeline. And to never, ever mention the machine in the basement. All besides from Undyne, Alphys, the (former) Queen, the King, and Frisk. 

He hated lying to you, but he had no choice b to persuade you into a story he hoped you would believe. It was risky, and he had to be careful about what he says.

"Right, so, they came here because they were?"

"Kicked out," He answered, a blank smile on his face to keep his lie going. He wished somebody could save him right now. 

And as if the Stars heard his prayer, Red came waltzing into the kitchen.

Papyrus took his chance and bolted out of the kitchen before you could tell him to wait. Red shrugged and opened the fridge, digging half his body in before taking out a fresh bottle of mustard.

Your face scrunched up, "How can you drink that?"

Red smirked, squirting yellow substance into his mouth, "How can you not?"

You cringed, you should be looking away but you just can't. 

You were fascinated with monsters, especially Skeleton monsters that worked way differently than any ordinary human skeletons. 

They don't have skin or muscles. They don't have a brain or vital organs. Instead, they have magic and a soul that keeps them alive. 

Before monsters climbed out of the mountain or before you knew that they existed, you had always believed that in myths and legends they were the strongest creature in the land. 

But in reality, they were the weakest. Once their soul shatters, that's it. No resurrection, no second chance. They crumble into dust, forever lost in the wind. It must've been why humans could easily lock them up for so long.

"Hey, sweetheart, you busy tomorrow?" Red asked, throwing his now empty bottle of mustard in the bin.

You shook your head, "No, why?"

"Great," He turned to you, a large grin swiped across his skull. Your eyes widen as he licked his gold tooth his red ecto-tongue, "I'll pick you up at 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so embarrassed that I spelled the title incorrectly XD I had been looking at it for a while because something felt off. And then it clicked me. Wow, I am such an idiot.
> 
> You Snooze, You ~~Loose~~ Lose*
> 
> Check out my one-shot series of full angst! Warning: there are no happy endings!
> 
> Can I just say-
> 
> I appreciate you guys so much that I am willing to do anything to keep this story going. No way in Heck am I going to give up easily. I love you all, stay safe.
> 
>  
> 
> [(A) is for Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350883/chapters/40824425)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your point of view.

"Stars above, what are  _those_?" Edge spat bitterly, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice. Using the wooden spoon he used to stir today's lunch, he aimed it towards what he was implying too.

I glanced down, "You mean my overalls?"

"They're hideous," He stated blankly before turning around to take a quick taste test on his cooking.

I gasped, clearly offended on his view of my favourite overalls, "Well, excuse me for not meeting your standards, but I'd preferably wear sweatpants and crocs than your spiked collars and chain belts."

"Spiked collars and chain belts can have its benefits than just wearing it for style," He turned the stove off and placed the lid back onto the pot. Pulling onto the strings of the apron, he slid it over his head and returned it to where it usually hung.

"Oh, yeah?" I raised a brow, curious about what he meant. "Like what?"

The corner of his mouth tugged upward, eye-lights flickered mischievously. One, two steps was all it took for him to make his way to me, towering me over like a 7-foot monster he was. My knees buckled as I cowered under his observant, intimidating eye-lights, the tips of my ears were burning as he leaned in slowly, unprepared for his presence to be so close, a tiny squeak escaped from my lips. I could hear my heart thumping aggressively against my chest.

He was just so damn tall, and I felt like a hopeless mouse that was about to be pounced on by a big cat. And don't get me started on his teeth! They look so sharp that it could break skin just by a soft graze of its tips.

"It can be used as a weapon. Or, maybe, who knows, help you survive if you're lost in the middle of the woods," He examined, the tone of his voice hung dangerously low. "But do you know what I prefer? Especially on weak, pathetic, humans like you?"

I gulped and vigorously shook my head, honestly not wanting to know.

"Chains are useful to tie them down onto the bed, makes them feel vulnerable.  _Beg_. As for collars, I like to use them for a symbol of ownership. A reminder for the person who wears it that they belong to me, nobody else."

_Fuck, right in the kink._

I flinched by the sudden contact of his finger lightly brushing across my neck. An icy shiver ran down my spine. He seemed pleased of how I reacted, a smug look on his face, "Maybe you should start wearing one now."

My eyes widen, I took a step back and pushed his finger away, "N-no!"

He chuckled and straightened his posture, "Sure, you say that now, but you'll change your mind, eventually."

I bit my bottom lip and looked the other way, using my hair to cover the side of my face to conceal the blush across my cheeks, even though there was no point, it was too obvious to see.

"I'll take you shopping," He said, unexpectedly catching me off guard. "When are you free?"

"U-uhm, any day besides today and Friday," I responded.

"Ah, yes. How about Saturday?"

"Sounds fine to me and all, b-but you don't have to... I'm forced to go shopping with you, am I? There's no way around it?"

"Indeed, human."

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm warning you, you're going to get bankrupt by me."

He gave a short laugh, "I doubt it."

"Hey, sweetheart," Red finally showed up, a lazy smile on his face as leans against the open doorway that leads to the living room. He pushed himself off and walked beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Boss, but we got a movie to watch."

With that, he winked and poofed us out of the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stretch? I didn't you worked here," I said, astound.

Stretch stood lankly behind the counter, wearing a dull, dark red, vest over a white, collared shirt, a clip-on bow for extra style. He gave a lazy smile, "I have other jobs around here too."

"Oh, that's nice."

Red rolled his eye-lights, not entirely caring, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we have the tickets now?"

"I don't know," Stretch shrugged. "Can you?"

I had to hold back an 'Ooo', not wanting to stir the pot.

A low growl rumbled in Red's chest, forcing his smile to stay on and resisted to keep his magic off as it was against the law to use magic in public, even though he was tempted to shove a bone up Stretch's non-existent ass, "Can we  _please_  have the tickets now?"

"That'd be $30."

"Here, I'll pay," I insisted, ready to pull my card out, only to stop when Red was one step ahead of me and had already put his card in the slot and typed in his pin. "Oh, okay, I'll pay you back."

"Nah, sweetheart, my treat," He winked, golden tooth glistening under the light.

"Should've doubled it," Stretch muttered under his breath before clearing his throat, but Red caught on what he said and threw him a look. "Anything else?"

We grabbed a bucket of popcorn, two drinks and a small bag of snakes. After paying, Stretch gave a small wave, "Have fun."

I waved back and walked ahead, not missing out Red's words of 'Oh, we will'.

The movie was about to start as we took our assigned seat. I got myself comfortable, sinking my body into the recliner.

Not even a full minute in, a handful of popcorn tipped over Red's head, some managed to get into his eye socket. I cringed and offered to help, but he shooed my hand away and scooped it out with two fingers.

I was ready to have a full go at whoever did that but was only shocked to see Stretch slouched behind us, his own bucket of popcorn and drink on his lap.

He saluted with two fingers, "Hey, honey."

"What the  _fuck,_ " Red snarled. "What are  _you_  doing here?"

"I finished my shift a minute ago," Stretch simply shrugged, taking a long sip of his drink. "Figured I should treat myself by watching a movie."

"But why here?" He hissed. "Sit somewhere else, asshole."

I nudged his shoulder, "Don't worry, just leave it."

"Yeah, dude." Stretch threw a piece of popcorn at Red right on the forehead. "Now shut up, the movie's starting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the cockblock begins. It's short I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm also debating whether to turn this into a smut story, says the inexperienced writer :v
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE!**
> 
> Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, instead of writing cockblocks I ended up getting writer's block. School is starting tomorrow (actually in 7 hours cause it's 1:40 am) and I'm going to be very busy. It's my final year of high school which means I'm going to graduate around September :D I'm super excited (even though it's like ages away) and I can't wait to go to Tafe and Uni.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> [I DREW FRISK!](https://she-a-crybaby.tumblr.com/post/182417508567/12-day-difference-new-right-vs-old-left-tbh)
> 
> CHECK IT OUT ON MY TUMBLR! I used the app IbisPaintx with my iPhone and a shitty stylus because I don't have money.
> 
> I love you guys, stay safe, as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you've been amazing :D Have a wonderful day/night.
> 
>  
> 
> [(A) is for Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350883/chapters/40824425)
> 
>    
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/she-a-crybaby)
> 
> [I DREW FRISK!](https://she-a-crybaby.tumblr.com/post/182417508567/12-day-difference-new-right-vs-old-left-tbh)


End file.
